Egyptian Games- HG Edition
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Patricia Williamson couldn't let her twin sister Piper go into the games so she volunteers for her. Now Patricia is going to have to face off against twenty three other enemies and may become closer to the male tribute of her District, Jerome Clarke. Patrome, rated T for violence, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Egyptian Games- HG Edition**

_Reaping _

I was really hoping for today to be like any other. Sneaking out in the morning and hunting with Eddie, then coming home with the game and help my sister with her homework. Yeah, I don't actually go to school. You see my twin sister Piper has a talent for music, while I can only sing just a little.

My mother didn't want her talent wasted so she goes to school while I work for our poor family. My mom doesn't do much for us after the loss of my father who died in the mines. District 12 is where I live, but I like to call it hell. Not many families actually have homes, and most of those are the ones who lost someone to the games.

Every year, today actually, is when the Hunger Games begins. What are they? It is where our devil president (Snow) decides to send two tributes into an arena to die. Twenty four of them from each of the twelve districts. Piper and I both were in the bowl that elects the chosen to their doom. She could never win in them, I knew that I was the one that could only stand a chance.

She would die in the bloodbath. A cruel, nasty, and painful way. Luckily for her she has been save the last four years and hopefully this year as well.

I took a walk through the woods- which were strictly off limits. If I ever to be caught- well, I don't really want to think of that. Never would want to, never going to. I looked for Eddie who was probably hunting for today and hopefully for tomorrow if he were to still be here. I knew there was a chance that he could get picked but I refused to even think of it.

An arrow whipped past me as I turned around to see him smiling, "Hey Yacker!"

Eddie has always called me that. When I first met him he said that my accent was pretty damn annoying and that I should stop talking. It stuck after I kept talking and now I am called Yacker. Of course I call him some names which should not be repeated around a younger audience.

"Edison, wouldn't Sweetie scold you for almost killing me?" I taunted him. His father was one of the teachers at my sister's school, while his mother passed away quite a few years ago. Same way my father lost his life, but we don't like talking about it.

"Whatever Yacker, don't you know what today is? Its the day that we all hopefully be greeted to our doom!" he faked the excitement that anyone from the Capitol would use. They were the only people that were safe from these horrifying games. The promoted them cheering for the death of innocent children. Well, just not the Careers who all train their damn lives just to kill a bunch of other people. Assholes.

"Of course it is!" I giggled like a girl that I knew, Amber Millington. She goes to school with Piper and lives in the better parts of the twelve. She was the kind of girl that her father has paid a family to volunteer if his little girl is picked. A few families have actually done that, but their child is never picked. The ones that were to go in for the children are the ones to be reaped.

"The District of Anubis- oh how I hate it." besides other nicknames for our district, we were nicknamed the District of Anubis because of the amount of deaths. Sometimes it was Pluto or Hades, but mostly Anubis. There have only been two or three victors from our district in the years, and only one is living. Haymitch.

An old drunk that has Post traumatic Stress Disorder because of it. He was in the Quarter Quell a few years ago. He won over like forty nine other tributes. So I can't exactly blame him for how he is now.

"Yeah, not exactly a good place to be." I muttered and he nodded.

"Why can't we just run you know. Have kids, start a family. Teach them about what the world used to be like and to teach them not to believe in these games. To stand up for what we believe in..." Eddie trailed off. Wait a minutes, did he just imply he wanted to run away with me and have kids? Shit.

"I don't want to bring children into this world. They shouldn't be able to face this like we do." I looked away. He slowly nodded and shrugged at what I said. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before deciding to head back home to get ready for the reaping.

* * *

My dearest twin and I stood by our age groups getting weird looks. We were never really out in public at all really. Nina Martin- daughter of the mayor gave me a light smile. She was probably the only one besides Eddie that I actually did talk to. She was kind, but slightly suspicious.

Then out came Effie Trinket- the bitch that completely supports these games. She giggled and said her famous line, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to begin the reaping. May the odds be ever in your favor."

She winked and gave out a little giggle again. It disgusted me completely. She then said that the ladies will go first. She approached the bowl and dug her hand in it. She smiled as she grabbed one and stepped towards the microphone. She took a deep breathe before saying, "Piper Williamson."

_Piper Williamson._

_Piper Williamson._

_Piper Williamson._

Everyone looked over at her. Well at me first, but then to her. Her face had the look of shock on it, then sadness. She slowly made her way towards the stage. I couldn't let Piper go out there, she wouldn't stand a chance with the careers. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Wait!" I called out, pushing past the peacekeepers.

"Patricia." Piper whispered and shook her head as she knew what I was going to do. I looked over at my mother who sensed my next action.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Piper's eyes widened as Effie clapped her hands saying this was the first time that our district has ever had someone volunteer. They dragged Piper away from the stage who was yelling my name. Eddie couldn't even look me in the eyes he only looked at the ground.

"TRISHA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Piper yelled as Eddie grabbed her arm and restrained her.

"So I take it you know her." Effie turned to me.

"Yeah, I am Patricia Williamson, her twin sister." I slightly smiled avoiding Piper's gaze. I would never let her enter these games. Effie said something that I only wanted the glory and then picked out the name for the male tribute. It was Jerome Clarke, the son of the man who owned the bakery.

No volunteers for him. Haymitch made a slight appearance yelling that we were going to win this year and that all other tributes will be killed with a... toaster? He then said that we would toast them. Yeah, he was sort of drunk. To think he will be my mentor for the games.

Jerome and I shook hands and looked at each other in the eyes. For some odd reason, I felt like he and I will both end up becoming closer. Dead or alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know exactly what to do. I mean I am just sitting here in the chair and my sister keeps crying. She kept repeating 'I should be the one going to them!' and other stuff along the lines of it. We both knew that if she did go to them, she would not last very long. I had a somewhat better chance then her, I would be able to make it past the damn bloodbath. I slowly told her that everything would be alright and I would return. Both Piper and I had that feeling that I would not make it out. But I had to be the positive twin about this (which I am not really that one...).

If I did return, I would be a new person. I would be slightly crazed from all the deaths that I have encountered, maybe even have Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. She then whispered, "What if you don't make it out? What if you die at some point. I know you can put up a fight, but what about starvation? No water?"

"Pipes, I won't die. I promise you that I will not die, and Eddie will help you through this. Be strong for me, and I promise you I will return home. And don't let our _mother _sit there and fucking cry and not do a damn thing. She needs to be stronger for you." I snapped at her. Piper rolled her shoulders back and let out a sniffle. She was crying again, and we all know I can't handle the tears.

"Win these dreaded games. Show them that twelve can finally win."

"I will win. For our family and our honor. For dad. When I return everything is going to go back to normal. I will hunt with Eddie and help you out with your homework after school." Piper didn't exactly believe my reassuring words, and I am not sure if I did either. No one ever wins from twelve. Ever. Only two have ever won, and the only living victor is... well... yeah.

We sat there and had an awkward sibling hug. Peacekeepers slammed the door open and took Pipes away who was crying. I expected that my only other visitor would be Eddie, but it was Nina Martin. We were never really considered friends but it was nice to see that she actually cared to come and visit me in these dark hours. Then again, Nina does this to all of twelve's tributes because she is the mayor's daughter.

"Hi." she said softly.

"Hey." I replied back shyly. I don't know why I was acting like this. Ever since my father passed away I have had this cold attitude. My reply would have probably been 'what the hell do you want?'

"Listen, Patricia, I know we are not really friends. But I think what you did for your sister was pretty awesome. Not many people normally do something like that for their siblings. If they did, it would be in like Districts 1,2 and 4." oh yeah, Nina was an only child. She was supposed to have a sibling but he or she died before birth. If Nina was to be picked; well she would have a date with doom. Not her boyfriend, Fabian Awkward Rutter. Unless her dad signed her up for someone else to volunteer for her, like any other rich family would attempt.

I almost forgot to mention the social classes here in Anubis. There was a line that separated the two main levels of the classes. Those who lived in the Seam (where my sister and I live, also Eddie) are the ones who don't have much. They work in the mines at the age of 18 to support their families so they will not starve to death. On the other hands the merchants all live in the town. They have it a little more better than us, but not by much. The Victor's Village has it all though. And Haymitch is the only one living there but his house hasn't been taken care of in awhile. Screw awhile, it looks like mutts ran in there and destroyed everything.

"I guess I just had to stand up for her. These games are only sick and twisted, and she wouldn't survive at all." I shrugged. I knew I could change fate just a little bit. Just a little. I can't let it happen again. I mean I lost my father and another girl that I called my best friend, but I refused to allow Pipes to die. I also loved my sister, I would hate to see her dead. She would most likely be killed by the careers because they go for the weakest. She could be killed by a tiny pebble actually.

"Well, here... just in case something bad happens." Nina awkwardly shoved a pin towards me. I recognized the symbol on it- a mockingjay bird. A creation by the Captiol- their 'one and only' mistake. Wait a minute, did Nina just imply that I would die? Great, another one who doesn't believe in me.

She then was taken away when a peacekeeper claimed her father wanted to talk to her. Of course he was lying and I found myself staring out the window. There were families hugging- their children were safe for another year. Hopefully. They all filed out one by one and looked at the families losing their children. Mine and the Clarke's.

The door opened as I found Eddie standing there. He had fear in his eyes, and I darted towards him. We were in a small embrace for the first minute. Two minutes left, we had to use them wisely.

"I am not going to make it."

"Patricia Williamson, you will if they have a bow there. You are an amazing hunter, you shoot things like its nothing. You can make it, Yacker." Eddie whispered into my hair.

"There are twenty-four of us, Eddie. Only one makes it out."

"That one will be you. There is no difference, pretend you are hunting." Eddie tried to reason with me. It wasn't going to work out well.

"There is a difference between humans and animals! Promise me one thing, don't let my sister starve. Don't let my mom go back into the state of depression even more. She was on the road to recovery- almost. Just if I don't make it back, please..."

"Just don't die Patricia. I can't let them take you too." Eddie put his head in his hands and sighed. He sat down on the couch and then a peacekeeper came in. This was most likely the last time I would ever talk to Eddie again. And it wasn't the best conversation ever.

* * *

Jerome leaned back in the chair as Effie was talking to us in her annoying Capitol accent. Effie was saying that this will be the greatest experiences of our lives, until our death. Effie Trinket could never look on the down side to anything. She never lived in the twelfth district- she didn't know what starvation and fear was. Anyone you found from the Capitol seemed like they were high. She then started looking around to fully introduce us to Haymitch. She then disappeared off to find wherever he was.

Then the fact that there are alcoholic beverages in the same room as us. Surprised that Haymitch isn't exactly in this room yet. But then there is the fact that she left two teenagers in the same room as it, unsupervised. Then again, she doesn't exactly care. She assumes that we are to be dead in a few weeks.

"Soooooo..." Jerome trailed off.

"So what?" I growled back.

"Jeez, just wanted to make a little conversation. I take it you are not the people person, yeah?" Jerome gave a small chuckle. He put his arm around my shoulder and grinned at me. Fuck, I think I am going to kill this guy before we even are near the arena.

"Correct." he only laughed and told me that we are going to be a team. He began to ramble on about other shit that I couldn't care less about. I tuned him out as I watched the scenery go by. We were on our way to the Capitol. Driving millions of miles on a train to seek our deaths that are served on a luxurious platter.

He kept saying that we need a strategy and that Haymitch will hopefully provide some legit advice. He was still babbling on about who knows what. He should really be the one nicknamed Yacker, not me. To think of it now, Jerome and I have never really had an official conversation. Then my thoughts turned back to the one day...

_It was raining heavily outside which reflected on my mood. I had no food to return to my family. My father had passed away months before that day, and I was still learning more about the sick and twisted world. A place where children starved to death with parents making little to no money. A place where children fought to the very end on live TV. I stared at the Clarke's bakery on the outskirts of the town. _

_"YOU ARE A DISGRACE BOY! I COULD NEVER CALL YOU MY SON! JUST GIVE IT THE BURNT BREAD TO THE DAMNED PIGS!" a woman's voice echoed through the skies. Shivering slightly because I lost all the warmth, I saw that she pushed Jerome out. Bread boy. _

_He ripped it piece by piece, throwing it to the animals that gladly accepted it. He looked over towards my direction and smiled. He took a chunk of it and tossed it in my direction. It was sitting in mud but I didn't care. Anything edible that doesn't kill you is fine in my book. Our eyes then met and I slowly smiled and nodded in thanks. He only smirked and returned inside. I believe that was the first time in my entire life that I have ever thanked Jerome Clarke. _

"Girl, what are you thinking about?" there stood a man that I recognized to be the famous old drunk that sits in bars most of the day. Haymitch Abernathy stood there, the only living victor of my district was also glaring daggers at me. I awkwardly nodded as a greet and he just shrugged. He only rolled his eyes and stumbled over to the food cart set up. He grabbed a glass and pulled out a bottle of liquor from his robe.

"The name is Haymitch. I guess I will be guiding you to your death." he said nonchalantly.

"Hello good sir, I am Jerome Clarke. This is the female tribute, Patricia Williamson." Jerome nodded in my direction as he announced my name.

"I was there."

"Really now? I highly doubt that your memory can remember that far back." Jerome glared at my comment. He sent me the whole 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look. I guess if I needed the information to survive, I should be a little nicer to the guy that can save our asses. With that I ended up saying a quick apology at the end.

He only laughed.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? It is not like I am going to be needing to know your names in a few weeks. You guys will be dead within the course of the next few weeks. You wouldn't be able to make it past the bloodbath." with that he took another sip of his drink.

"That is the point of your job, our _mentor_." Jerome pointed out. "And can you give us any advice right now?"

"_Don't die." _he said the two little words slowly as if he were talking to five year olds. He plucked up the unopened bottle of wine (the one that Effie still had to hide) and left us so he could go to his room. I swear he was laughing just the tiny bit.


End file.
